A Typical Brotherhood
by Dai-sama
Summary: A Story of three men who each have their own roll to play in this story, final Fantasy and kingdom hearts mixed characters pop up in this fun and exiting story, lots of humor, romance, love, hate, anger, and many adventures...Hentai, Yuri, Yaoi to lol


**Disclaimer: **[[The characters of final fantasy or kingdom hearts are not mine, they are owned fully by Square Enix and Disney  
**Claimer:**[[But Fayt, Ven and Mateo are my characters

-------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: this took me like...2 hours to complete...sorry if its NEWB..but i think its rather good , REVIEW PLZ XD**

**also tell me if its to short or whaty you think should be added..because 1 review can change this into a great story, request things .**

**Introduction: **

**this story is about three young men who each have certain powers, Fayt and Ven, who have been brothers since an incedent in a facility. they were originally created as entitys for war and battle, both equally challenged, they will end up fighting for their pride, hearts, and friendship...what happens in the end relys on what they choose in their hearts...**

-------Chapter 1: A Typical Morning---------

It was bright an early outside, a long red haired, average, green eyed teen was on his couch in front of the big screen t.v just staring at it in his big manor of a home, he yawned lightly and boredly put his hands behind his head, watching the news channel.

Ven groaned in boredom, "Nothings on..."

"Then get off your ass and do something for a change.", said a young man sliding down the stair railing and jumping off it to his feet.

Ven turned and looked at his light red haired semi-identical brother, who was giving him an annoying look.

"...Piss off Fayt...", Ven plainly put and turned back to watch the news.

Fayt shrugged and walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything to munch on for his morning...opening the fridge to find left over meat loaf and a spoiled tuna sandwich. Fayt groaned loudly and looked disappointed as he slammed the fridge shut. "get food..." he bluntly said to Ven who was paying no attention at all.

Ven's ear twitched as he looked at fayt absent minded. "say wha-??" he asked dumbly.

Fayt's anger level rose as he grabbed a knife from the counter and flung it at Ven.

Ven's eyes widen, then he quickly ducks and double takes between fayt and the knife which is now struck into the wall. "Dude!!...What the flipping fuck!?" Ven exclaimed.

Fayt growled low, grabbed another knife and loudly yelled. "Get Food!!!"

Ven still in shock picked up the phone glaring at his brother and dialing up for pizza. "I'm gonna hurt you one day..." he says threateningly.

Fayt grins and sarcastically replies with a grin. "Love you to..." Then slams down in a dining chair with his feet resting back on the table.

Ven orders pizza then sits down watching the news again, his eye brow raises interested in whats showing.

EMERGENCY BROADCAST!

News Reporter:

"It's like Armageddon!! a huge mechanical robot is destroying the city!!, Everyone do NOT stay in your homes, this thing is on a rampage!!! Your best bet..is to run around and screa-!!!" The reporter doesn't quite get the chance to finish as he is crushed by the robots over sized metallic foot.

Ven blinks stupidly once and looks at Fayt. "uhhh...should we like...do something?" he asks.

Fayt shrugs in the "i-don't-give-a-crap-what-we-do" kind of way.

Ven grins and stands up grabbing a shiny silver blade from the coffee table in front of him. "Lets rock..."

Fayt and Ven get ready for a fun and entertaining battle with the huge robot and race out of their house getting on two motorcycles and racing off towards the city, which could be seen burning and being destroyed clearly in the distance.

Ven yells to his brother getting his attention. "Hey!...we forgot the pizza!!"

Fayt see's the pizza guy on the side of the road curled up in a ball in terror holding the pizza close to him like it's gonna help him somehow. Racing past the pizza guy on the bike fayt snatches the box and grins throwing a slice to Ven.

Ven catches it with one hand still racing forward on his bike munching on the now cold pizza. "I want my money back!!" Ven says with a pissed off look throwing the pizza at a random civilian running from the city, who gets slapped in the face with the pizza so hard he's lifted off his feet and falls on his back.

Vens eyes widen and he stupidly puts "oops..." under his breath.

Fayt shakes his head rolling his eyes at his brother. "You scare me sometimes bro..." he plainly says to himself.

They both eventually reach the area the robot is and they jump off their bikes pulling out their swords standing next to each other looking at the 60ft tall robot destroying the city.

Ven raises his eyebrow. "This is the robot?" he asks sarcastically.

"i've seen bigger..." Fayt states disappointingly.

They both race towards it on foot yelling at the robot sending cuss words at it to get it's attention.

The robot see's the two looking down at them. "Vile insects..." the robot says raising it's huge foot ready to stomp them.

Ven grins and holds his hand up as the foot slams down towards him and his bro as if to stop it with ease. The robot keeps stomping without success as he keeps stomping an unseen barrier, the barrier becoming visible blue each heavy stomp.

Ven just shakes his head. "Weak..." he says mockingly and looks to Fayt nodding slightly.

Fayt jumps up and runs up the robots leg jumping higher up its body, the robot trying to flick him off as he slashes its metallic body parts one by one, then appearing on top of the stunned robot slamming his sword Through its head.

Ven laughs from below. "Who's the insect now...?" right as he says that the robot falls to its knees and leans forward to collapse on Ven. "whoop!" Ven grins and the blue barrier turns into a slash like wave cutting through the falling robot cutting it into two pieces that each land beside him.

Fayt lands in front of Ven clean on his feet. "want some more pizza?" he asks bluntly.

Ven shrugs. "sure..." he takes a slice ready to bite on it. just then the arm of the robot jumps up into the air above Fayt and Ven. Fully unaware of it ready to fall and crush them with ease. right at the last minute a shurken flys out of know where hitting the falling arm cutting it in half making it miss Ven and Fayt.

The two brothers pause for a minute and blink twice and look around.

A small Japanese looking girl is standing on a building looking down at them and waves. "Heeey!!!" she yells from above and jumps from the building landing with ease beside the brothers.

Ven looking totally blank, quickly and plainly says. "...Hi?"

Fayt just stares blankly with no emotion at the girl. "..."

The brown haired teenage girl giggles and puts hands on her hips striking a pose. "I'm Yuffie!...Yuffie Kisaragi!" she says heroically.

Ven blinks once with a sweat drop coming down his face. "Right...well i'll be going now." he plainly states as he turns to walk away, Fayt soon following after.

Yuffie scoffs. "Don't ignore me!" she yells waving her arms. "Hey!, Get Back Here!" she yells yet again, now chasing after them.

Ven sighs. "You can stay with us it's on the house...just...don't cause trouble..."

Fayt looks out the corner of his eye at yuffie. "Where'd you come from?" he asks.

Yuffie grins. "well when an man and a woman are in lo-"

Ven rolls his eyes and walks faster. "he didn't mean THAT!"

Yuffie giggles. "well...he asked"

Fayt just shakes his head and walks away.

[End Chapter 1


End file.
